


Mission Improbable

by Abbie



Series: The AU AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Felicity break into the servers at Merlyn Global days before Team Arrow's planned undercover operation to retrieve the Markov Device plans, in the hopes of the stopping the Undertaking entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Improbable

“This is  _so_  much easier,” Felicity breathed, nerves jumping in her stomach.

Tommy,  _casually_  ushering her along through the Merlyn Global lobby with his hand firmly in the small of her back, glanced at her in sidelong amusement, one eyebrow lifting. They stopped in front of the elevator  and Tommy took his hand away to press the up button. He scratched his ear idly and shoved his hands in his pocket as the display showed the elevator moving towards them.

“Yeah? How’d you guys do it last time—er, or should I say how  _are_  you guys going to do this?” He shook his head at the tangled mess that was talking about events that had already happened  _i_ _n the future._

Felicity fidgeted with her skirt, her other hand clutching the strap of the purse slung across her chest. She nibbled at her lip as the elevator floor display finally entered the single digits. “Faked paperwork to get Digg in as a last minute replacement for someone on the security staff, had him order Big Belly Burger to be delivered by yours truly–with a side of sedatives for his friends manning the cameras–and Oliver was just  _Oliver_ , coming to see you.”

Tommy blinked at her profile. “That seems… elaborate.”

The elevator dinged and the doors scrolled slowly open; it was, thankfully, empty. Tommy’s hand returned to Felicity’s back long enough to step into the lift with her, and then he leaned back against the wall, arms folded.

Felicity smirked as the doors closed. “That’s not even including the part where Digg stopped the elevator so Oliver and I could climb out the emergency hatch and grappling hook to a higher floor.”

Tommy stared at her, eyes bugging. “Are you fucking  _kidding_.” She looked at him slyly from the corner of her eye and shook her her head. “Why. Please tell me what non-action-movie plane of existence on which that was a totally sensible thing to do.”

Felicity shrugged. “Digg couldn’t bypass the security protocols to get me on that floor any other way?” She shook her head, eyes going distant. “Trust me, I’d have definitely preferred another way. Between embarrassing myself—” Tommy raised an eyebrow, gaze sharpening curiously, but she forged ahead, cheeks pinkening, “and discovering I’m not a fan of heights, it was  _not_  my favorite part of the plan.”

Tommy grinned slow, obviously filing away his question about how she’d embarrassed herself for later. “What  _was_  your favorite part?”

Smiling broadly at him like she was sharing a secret, Felicity leaned against the wall beside him. “Being undercover. Hadn’t done that since high school.”

Tommy blinked. “Wait— _high school_?”

Felicity smirked, glancing up at the floor display and straightening away from the wall. “I lived in Vegas, Tommy. Had to offset MIT student loans somehow.”

He stared at her, mouth slowly falling open. She ducked her chin to hide her growing smile. “Felicity Smoak, time travel isn’t even the most interesting thing about you.”

She barked a surprised laugh at that.

The elevator stopped, the display number blinking and the security panel flashing red. Tommy swiped his ID across it and it returned to green, Felicity leaning into the wall and Tommy rolling on his heels as the lift softly rocked back into motion.

“Way easier than swinging across an elevator shaft,” Felicity breathed.

He stared up at the climbing floor numbers, nervously tapping his fingers against the side of his leg. Felicity stepped up next to him in her low heels, gently laying her hand on his forearm. “Are you sure about this, Tommy?”

He took a deep breath, looking down at her gravely. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. Are you ready?”

She held his eyes and tried for a confident smile. “Born ready.”

He chuckled, reaching across to briefly lay his hand over hers. “I would believe that.”

A soft  _ding_  and a small bump signaled they’d reached their floor, and Tommy dropped Felicity’s hand. “Time to go to work.”

Tommy’s hand found the small of Felicity’s back again like a magnet as he ushered her into the hallway, glancing furtively left and right.

“Tommy,” Felicity murmured through a soft smile as he steered her down the hall, “try to relax. Act natural, like I’m just a pretty girl you’re taking on a tour of the family company.”

He snorted, but cracked a grin. “What  _do_  you think of me, Smoak?”

She cut him a dry look, and he ducked his head, abashed.

He did follow her advice, however, loosening his shoulders and easing into a more swaggered stride as they moved through the halls to the doors of the server room.

Licking his lips nervously, Tommy swiped his ID card again, and the doors unlocked with a quiet tone.  He pulled open the door, sweeping an arm ahead of him. “After you.”

Shaking her head at his cheesy charm, Felicity strode into the cold environment that housed the brain of Merlyn Global, an instant calm spreading through her gut. She looked around at the banks of servers with their blinking lights and low whir of mechanics and fans and smiled. “Come to me, my pretties.”

“Does that make me the little dog, too?” Tommy drawled, bouncing on his toes by the door.

Felicity arched her eyebrows at him, hands busily unzipping the purse at her hip to remove her tablet. “Be a good little guard dog and keep an eye on the door. Last time I nearly got caught.”

He gave her a vaguely insulted look, but turned to watch the entrance. “Speaking of ‘last’ time, you said–” he cleared his throat awkwardly, tone a little stiff as he continued, “you said Dad apparently found out you’d hacked the system. Are we gonna fuck up younger-you getting the schematics by doing this early?”

USB cable plugged in, Felicity’s fingers began busily tapping at the tablet screen. “No. I know what to look for now, and to be honest, I’m  _better_  now than I was then. Malcolm won’t ever know I was here.” She paused, smiling triumphantly as she unlocked what she was looking for. “I mean,  _me_  me. Younger me still gets caught.”

“Shit,” Tommy breathed, leaning towards the door, listening.

“ _Me_  me is already done,” Felicity continued smugly, unplugging her tablet and stuffing it and the cord back into her purse.

“That’s great, high five later, but we’re about to get caught  _anyways_ ,” Tommy hissed, hurrying over to her with wild eyes.

Felicity’s eyes widened, darting form Tommy to the door. “Um. What’s an excuse for you to be in here?”

The beep of a security badge being validated sounded on the other side of the door and Tommy swore, roughly grabbing hold of Felicity’s arm. “Shit, shit,  _shit_. I apologize in advance for this.”

Her brows snapped together in confusion–and then Tommy was shoving her against the server bank, the hand on her arm dropping to drag her thigh up around his hip while he buried his face in her neck. His mouth latched to the skin of her throat, sucking, teeth nipping.

“ _Tommy_ ,” Felicity squeaked, clutching at his shoulders.

The door opened, and a tall, solidly muscular security guard entered, his eyes immediately finding Tommy and Felicity. “Hey!”

Tommy pulled away from Felicity with a gasp, blinking down at her—color high on his cheeks as he met her rounded eyes—and then turned a broad smile on the guard. “Hi there, please don’t mind us.”

The guard paused, taken aback, then pressed his lips together thinly. “Mr. Merlyn.” His voice ground irritably behind his teeth. “I apologize for interrupting you and your… friend.” He shot a disparaging glance at Felicity, who bristled while she straightened her skirt. “But I’m afraid a restricted area is not the place to entertain  _guests_.”

“You’re right, of course.” Tommy winked, wrapping an arm around Felicity’s shoulders. “We just got a little carried away, you know how it is.”

The guard blinked at him. Slowly. “…Right.” Stepping to one side, he gestured to the door. “Perhaps you could find somewhere more… appropriate.”

“No problem,” Tommy nodded jovially, towing Felicity toward the exit. He paused in front of the guard, obsequiously patting his uniformed chest. “But let’s keep this between us, shall we?” His smile turned tight, almost sharklike. “I would hate to hear this greasing the rumor mill. Merlyn Global prides itself on its employees’ sense of discretion.”

The guard’s face reddened, jaw squaring. “Certainly, Mr. Merlyn.”

It was all but sneered.

Tommy nodded crisply. “We’ll be on our way then. Have a great evening,” he paused,  _loudly_ , and tilted his head to read the guard’s nametag, “Morales.”

Felicity remained stiff under Tommy’s arm as he led them back through the halls towards the elevator. She kept one hand covering the side of her neck, her face still too warm.

They rode the elevator in stiff silence, on either side of the lift, making it all the way to his car parked at the curb before cracking.

“Oh my  _god_ , Tommy!” Felicity pulled down the passenger seat visor while Tommy smoothly transitioned into traffic, angling the tiny mirror to show the livid red mark blooming on the skin of her throat.

“I panicked!” he returned defensively, eyes constantly flickering to the rearview mirror as if they might be followed. “They always pull that stunt on TV.”

Felicity just shook her head, trying to tug the neckline of her blouse to cover the mark, to no avail. “Was the hickey  _really_  necessary?”

Tommy blew out a high, nervous laugh. “Guess I’m more of a Method actor.” he glanced over at her, gaze lingering on the side of her neck before yanking back to the flow of traffic, his cheeks flushing anew. “I really am sorry, Felicity.”

She sank back into the plush leather seat with a gusty sigh, waving a hand at him limply. “Don’t worry about it. We got what we needed and got out with all our limbs intact.” She blinked out the windshield, fingers flying to her mouth to cover a slightly hysterical giggle as she made a realization. “Oh my god. Honestly, I think we might have helped out  _younger_  me to sell my cover in a few days.”

Tommy’s face screwed up in confusion. “Yeah? How’s that?”

Head tipping back as she gave up on stifling her giggles, Felicity explained how she’d nearly been caught the first time and Digg had come to her rescue, explaining to the other guard that she was a jilted Tommy Merlyn groupie. “And he’s dragging me down the hall by the arm and I just, I just howl, ‘But he’s my  _man_!’”

She dissolved into laughter entirely, tears beading in the corners of her eyes, and Tommy shook his head, barking a startled laugh, then another. He glanced over at Felicity, and their eyes caught.

His breath exploding from between his lips, Tommy covered his mouth with one hand and maneuvered the car to the curb with the other, throwing the gear stick into Park before leaning his forehead against steering wheel, laughing so hard he wheezed.

Felicity clutched at her ribs, gasping the sort of laughter that had no sound. “Ow. Oh my god.”

“‘He’s my  _maaaan_ ,’” Tommy mocked in falsetto.


End file.
